When the Light Fades
by Holyknightsteve
Summary: The Light Warriors have engaged Chaos but are doomed to lose. A short, yet sad story of what went these four brave heroes minds before they passed on while fighting the horrific beast. (complete)
1. Black Mage

A/N: Not sure why I'm doing this story. For whatever reason, I got the idea for this while I was brainstorming at work (naturally, when I should have been working but wasn't) and, well… guess I thought I'd write it down. If nothing else, it'll be outta my head. Anyway, I'm not sure how well I'll do on a darker story, but I'll do my best. The chapters are short, but they're meant to be that way for obvious reasons. Anyway, I'm going to do this in order of the characters that pass on, making for 4 chapters in all. Hope you like it!

Quick note: I'm not going to make names for everyone, so I'll just stick with their generic names (Fighter, White Mage, etc.) These aren't to be confused with the characters of 8-bit theater (for those who read it), as these characters will be, more or less, different.

Chapter 1: Black Mage

"Defeated? Meet my end? Ha! That old lady is full of crap. Nobody can defeat me. Nobody!"

That's what I thought at the time anyway. I thought that the old lady we ran into in Corneria while preparing for what was supposed to be our last was just some old coot, trying to reject salvation and all that. Kept following us around, hollering about our "impending dooms" and all that. She just wouldn't leave us alone. Even when we went to the inn the night before we left for the Temple of Fiends, she kept yelling up at our windows, again concerning our "impending doom" until a local watchman took her away. Now that I think about it, I don't think she was trying to annoy us or anything like that. No… I think she was just trying to help us.

Now, here we stand before the great devil Chaos, broken and defeated. Fighter, Red Mage, and I have done everything we could've done to attack the fiend and win the day for the forces of light. However, not even our relentless assault was enough to bring it down. White Mage has done all she could to keep us healthy and full of energy, but now even she has been tapped dry of strength. We have nothing left, and can do naught but stand by idly as we await our release from this mortal coil.

This… this just can not be. Is this really how it's all going to end? Lost in a time and where no one will mourn us when we pass? No, perhaps not. Perhaps no one will even remember us and there will be no reason to mourn. After all, when we do die in this time and space, we probably won't even exist in our own time. It's quite sad when I think about it. No… I take that back. It's absolutely horrifying when I think about it. Forgotten? I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like. It seems like such an impossible thing, but it may very well become a reality in a matter of moments.

If only I had some sort of means to fight back. If I'm going to die, I want to do it standing up, not while I'm broken and on my knees, like a wretched man begging someone to spare his pathetic life. Even crawling seems like a terribly daunting task. Nothing can be done now. Even so, I just can't let go of my knife. Yes, it may be pointless now, but this is the last semblance of defiance that I can still muster. No… perhaps it's not. I can still give this devil one last defiant stand other than just shaking this thing at him. Still got enough left in me to throw it at him. Hell, might as well try anyway. It's not like I got anything better to do with it anyway. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky.

…ha ha ha. I expected as much. The bastard just knocked it away as if it was nothing more than a gnat buzzing around him. As I watched my knife fall into the twisted abyss that surrounded the area where we fought, I could see my last ounce of hope fall with it. Now he's facing me, obviously upset with the fact that I'm still trying to fight him. Before, he had just been staring at us coldly, looking from one person to the next. Perhaps he was just deciding who to kill first. Heh… looks like I'm going to be the winner.

Well, this looks like this is it. Chaos is staring directly at me, no… directly into me. I can feel his cold, malice-filled eyes piercing into my very soul. I guess just killing me isn't enough. I think what he wants is for me to feel such a fantastic amount of fear towards him that I'll beg for my own death. Yes, there's no denying that I'm terrified of him. So terrified, in fact, that I just want to scream until my end comes. I'm not going to do that though. No… that would give him far too much pleasure. We've already lost. There's no reason for us to feel obligated to make him any happier than he probably already is. Heh… sick bastard. What I wouldn't give for another chance to- wait… what's that li-… 

So passes Black Mage, the first of the noble Light Warriors to die. Please leave me some reviews. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	2. Red Mage

A/N: Well now, seems that this story's a little better than I thought it'd be. Anyway, up next is Red Mage. Thanks for all the reviews!

-

Chapter 2: Red Mage

By the gods! What did that… that **_thing_** do to Black Mage! All I could see was that huge beam of light engulfing him and… and then there was nothing. I can't see him anywhere! Is he… gone? No, it can't be! It just can't be! What's this? A piece of blue cloth? It must be true then. He… he really is gone.

Why does it have to end like this? Did we truly do everything we could to win? Or were we destined to lose before we even began our quest so long ago? In either case, what a disappointment we must be to everyone back home. They all had such high hopes for us and their quest. With every Elemental Fiend we defeated, those hopes kept growing and growing. Once Tiamat was taken care of, it seemed like nothing could stop us. Not even Chaos! Whew, man was I wrong.

Look at him… just look at that fiend smile. It must please him to no end that our world's "finest champions" were defeated so easily by him. When we're dead and gone, there will be no one with enough strength to stop him. And just think… when he finally does make it back to our own space and time, just imagine how powerful he will be. It sickens me to no end that we weren't able to stop him. Because of our failures, the whole world is going to suffer. I… I just can't stand this!

I feel so sorry for White Mage. Poor girl's crying her eyes out right now. No one would dare blame her though. After all… she did just witness our friend as he became atomized before our very eyes. I'm sure she feels responsible for this though. I wish I could tell her that it wasn't so, but I… I just don't have the words. What makes this all worse is that she is more than likely more concerned with the future of our world than myself or fighter are. I wish we could Fighter and I could do something to let her escape this hell. Alas, I seem to be incapable of doing anything right… aside from dying.

Damnit! I feel so worthless! I'm a Red Mage! I can do anything! So… why couldn't I defeat Chaos? I'm supposed to be the most versatile warrior in the world. Logic would suggest that I would be prepared for every eventuality. Unfortunately, logic didn't come into play for this battle. For every attack we had, he had three ways to defend against it. Even Masamune proved to be useless against him. Our own defenses proved to be so useless against him. It's… it's not fair! Why have the gods of light forsaken us!

Fighter… I wish I had as much courage as you do. Even now, you're struggling to get back up, no doubt in an effort to take a few last swings at Chaos. I'm sure he knows that our end is near, but it doesn't seem to matter to him. He's trying so hard to fi- no… not to fight. He's not moving toward Chaos but towards her… White Mage. What's he doing? Oh… I get it. He's trying to shield her from Chaos. It may be pointless, but his valor is commendable. Even if it's only for a few seconds, he seems dead-set on shielding her from any harm. Poor guy. Never took the chance to tell her what she meant to him. Hopefully, she's got a good idea now.

Oh no, he's looking at them now. Damnit! Fighter's moving around must've caught his attention. What do I do? …I know what I must do now. It may be futile for the most part, but I've got to give those two at least a moment of time to talk to each other before they pass. It's the least I can do to make up for my failures as a Light Warrior.

"Hey! Yeah you, big, tall, and ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you!"

Heh, it worked. The bastard's looking right at me now. Guess he doesn't like being called names. I hope those two take the time to- no! Don't look over here you fools! This is your chance! Don't let this be in va-augh!

I… I can't feel my legs. Bastard pierced right through my stomach with that tail of his and lifted me up into the air. Must've hit the bottom of my spine in the process, not that it matters now. Paralysis seems to be the least of my problems right now. Guh… oh my gods the pain is too much. I guess I really screwed up this time. All those two are doing down there now is screaming my name… at least I think they're screaming. I can't hear a damn thing now. Can't see much either. Too much blood is in my eyes. Great gods, this hurts too badly! Please let it end!

…I-I'm falling? I get it. He m-must have thrown me into t-the abyss. I can only h-hope for death now. I don't want to f-fall endlessly into the abyss… alone. I-It truly i-… is over n-now. F-Fighter… White M-Mage… I'm s-so… so…rry…

-

So passes the second Light Warrior, Red Mage. His noble sacrifice must never be forgotten. Thanks in advance for any submitted reviews. Next chapter is coming soon. Just waiting for a few reviews.


	3. Fighter

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for making you wait for an update, but I wanted to take a bit of a break from writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest installment of "When the Light Fades".

Chapter 3: Fighter

Why Red Mage! Why did you do it? I would've gladly gone before you! I just… I just wanted to be near White Mage when it all ended. Wait a minute. Maybe… maybe that was his intent all along. I remember telling him once that I wanted to ask White Mage out on a date once but I was too afraid to. I wonder if... that has to be it. Thank you Red Mage. Thank you for giving me this last chance.

Crying? Poor White Mage. I can feel her resting her head on the back of my armor, crying her eyes out. This is just too much for her. First she had to watch Black Mage die, then Red Mage. As bad and conceited as this may sound, I almost wish that she would die first so she wouldn't have to go through the grief of losing her last friend. _Almost_ wish. Perhaps I'm being selfish, but I'd much rather have myself go first so I wouldn't have to watch her die. Doesn't matter one way or another. I've already decided on my course of action: if this thing wants White Mage, he'll have to get through me first!

But first, I have to tell White Mage what I've been meaning to tell her for quite some time now. How can I do that though? Can I really just come out and say that to her considering the condition she's in now? If I do, it may end up just making things harder in the end. But… if I don't do it now, I'll never get another chance. I know Red Mage sacrificed himself for us, but I just can't… gah! What should I do!

Oh my god, I think this is it. It looks like it's our turn now. Huh? What are you smiling at you bastard? And what are you… looking… at. Oh no. He's looking past me, most likely at White Mage. Wait, now he's looking at me again. Now back at her. Back to me again! What's he doing? Is he challenging me? What a sick mind. He wants to see me squirm even more by trying to get up and protect her. Of course I know what he's getting at, but it doesn't matter. I'm a dead man anyway. If I can't tell White Mage how I feel, then perhaps I can show her.

_Fighter struggles to stand up, bringing his shield and Excalibur with him as he does so._

"White Mage, I won't let him take you without a fight. I promise."

Can't believe I actually managed to stand up. Must be running on nothing but pure adrenalin now. All this damn armor and equipment feels so heavy now and my body aches all over. How can I even hope to fight this thing, let alone attempt to defeat him? Why did I even bother asking? I already know the answer. Simply put, it's for her. I have to at least try! Oh crap, here he comes!

_Chaos launches a wave of energy at Fighter. He manages to block to block the attack which in turn may have dissipated the energy but also disintegrated his shield_

_  
_Damnit! Worthless piece of crap! I'll never win like this! I have to attack him now with everything I've got!

_Fighter rushes Chaos amidst White Mage's cries of protest. He swings at the great beast, only to have the ancient blade shattered by a powerful counter-attack used by Chaos before Fighter's blow could ever land_

What! No this… this is impossible! He even managed to destroy Exca-augh!

_Fighter is knocked to the edge of the platform but not quite over it_

White Mage… I'm so sorry. I've failed you. If only I was a little stronger. What's worse is that I never got to tell her what I wanted to. Ever worse than that, he's going to kill White Mage while I just lay here. This… no, damnit! I have to do something! I can- huh? What's this?

_A blade laying near the edge of the platform catches Fighter's eye. He grabs it and examines it_

This is… Masamune? This was Red Mage's sword! He must've dropped it before he fell! Red Mage… this is twice you've helped me. I still have a chance now. I can't screw up this time. I've got to save White Mage!

_Masamune in hand, Fighter struggles to his feet once more and sees Chaos preparing to attack White Mage_

**_"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!"_**

_Letting loose the mightiest battle cry he can muster, Fighter rushes a seemingly surprised Chaos and drives the blade deep into the abdomen of the great demon_

"Ha! Take that you piece of crap! I've still got enough in me to do some damage to you! Eat th-augh!"

_As Fighter withdraws Masamune, he is stabbed in the gut by the great tail of Chaos and lifted into the air, spraying a great amount of blood all over_

Gah! I can't believe this! All this effort for nothing! I don't even care about the pain now! Too frustrated with myself to give a damn one way or the other. I couldn't even protect her in the end. No… maybe I'm wrong. As long as I have this blade I can… urgh… still fight.

_In a last valiant effort, Fighter swings Masamune at Chaos' tail, cutting it in half and freeing himself from being slung around any further, leaving Chaos to stomp around and flail about in pain. It's too late for Fighter though, having lost too much blood through the sudden piercing and withdrawal of the tail. White Mage struggles over to him and wraps her arms around him_

So this is it… I'm finally going to die. Everything is so dark now. I can't really see anything except for White Mage's beautiful face hovering not far above my own. Oh White Mage, please don't cry. It breaks my heart every time I see you cry. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you in the end. I still didn't… oh man, it's getting so dark. This is my last chance.

_Fighter grips White Mage's small hands tightly and smiles weakly up at her_

"White Mage, I l-… lo-… love y-you. I h-hope I get to g-go up to heav… heaven w-with y-…you…"

Farewell brave Fighter. Rest assured, noble warrior, for, even in death, you will be with the one you love. Now only White Mage remains, making the next chapter also the last. Thanks in advance for any and all reviews!


	4. White Mage

A/N: Yeah, I figured those italicized actions would be a bad idea. Now that I know for sure, it won't happen again in any story of mine. Ahem…

This will be the final chapter of When the Light Fades. After watching her friends die before her very eyes, one of which who confessed his love for her with his last breath, White Mage is now staring death in the face herself. Sure, from the beginning, you all knew what was going to happen to everybody in the end. But now, one has to wonder just how I will end it all. Heh… well, here we go. Thanks for all the reviews!

Note: The last part of this chapter will be a short dialogue and not inner thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: White Mage

Fighter? Fighter! No! Please wake up! Please! I'm begging you! You… you're all I have left in this world! Please don't leave me! I don't want to face the darkness alone! Please… please…

This can… this just can not be. He is not breathing anymore and his muscles have gone limp. Is he really dead? No. Oh gods above, please tell me this is a nightmare! Don't let him be taken away from me!

He… he said he loved me. He gave his life to protect me. He died in my arms, and there was nothing I could do to save him. I-I could not even say anything after he said what he did. He passed away without even hearing a response from me. His life was slipping away from him and all I could do was cry. I'm so sorry for being so weak Fighter. Even if I am bound for heaven, I don't deserve to be there with someone as valiant and selfless as you. Rest in peace, dear Fighter. I wish I could've told you that I love you too. Even when my soul leaves this world, I promise I won't ever let you go.

Chaos: the epitome of everything evil that haunts our plane of existence. We have defeated fiend after fiend just to reach the moment when we could finally encounter their master, but for what? To fail like this? I have only myself to blame for our failure. Black Mage, Red Mage, and… Fighter… especially Fighter, fought so hard to destroy Chaos once and for all. All they needed me to do was to take care of them and kept them healed and refreshed. After all, it is my duty as a priestess of the Order of Light to do just that. If I were not so weak, I might have been able to carry out said duty. Because of me, the three closest people to me in my life have passed on. Why, oh gods of light! Why! Why couldn't you take me instead of them! I am without worth, yet a very heroic man died to protect me. Please tell me…

I wonder what everyone at the temple will think about me and my failure as a crusader and a healer. Would they cast me aside as I deserve to be done with? Or would they embrace me and forgive my failures as they have done for me in the past? Even if the rest of the world was against me, I'm sure the answer would be the latter. Despite that, even if I could make it back to our time and space, I could never show my face at the temple again. I could not bear to bring any more shame to our order than I already have. Father and Mother and all my beloved Brothers and Sisters of the temple, I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive a shameful being such as myself, even if I don't deserve such a thing.

As for the people of the world, what would they think of us? How would they deal with the fact that their destined heroes were so easily defeated by Chaos? The temple would forgive us, but I doubt the world would. Do I blame them? Of course not. Everyone had such high hopes for us, and for us to fail and crush said hopes like that, well…all I can really say is that I wouldn't hold it against them. It's not like they'd actually hate us. They're just afraid, that's all. I wish I could have just one chance to apologize to the entire world before I passed on. It doesn't look like I'll get that chance.

This looks like this is it. Chaos has recovered from his wounds that Fi-… that Fighter dealt to him. He's coming over here now. It's time for me to pay for my failures. I-I'm so scared but… but if this means that, if I am truly heaven-bound and I'll be with Fighter once more, then, well… I guess it's worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Worthless mortals. How **_dare_** you attack me!" bellowed the great demon in a dark and raspy voice. "It is of little matter now though. All that remains is the weakest of the Light Warriors."

He stared deep into White Mage's eyes, causing her to shake uncontrollably with fear. She felt as if her very soul was being peered into. He could feel the fear welling up in her and it brought endless amounts of joy to him.

"I'm almost disappointed though," said Chaos. "With you being the last one alive, I was hoping that you'd put up a better fight than that foolish warrior that you hold onto so tightly. Why would he fight so hard to protect someone as pathetic as you? I'll never understand the logic of humans."

Tears streaming down her face, she looked down at Fighter's face and ran her hands through bright red hair. He had died with a small smile on his face. Despite the small amount of blood that was splashed on his face, he looked very peaceful, even in death. Perhaps he died peacefully, glad with the fact that he finally told White Mage how much he cared for her just before he passed.

She looked back up at Chaos defiantly, tears still streaming down her face. "Of course can't! Your mind is far too deficient and your heart too black to understand simple concepts like friendship and… and love. These are joys that you'll never experience!"

Chaos laughed. "And I care because? In any case, I grow tired of this conversation. Therefore, it is time for you to finally die and join your weakling friends in oblivion. Take comfort in knowing that, once I've regained my full strength, I shall become manifest upon your world. Heh… in retrospect, I guess that's not very comforting, is it?"

She looked back down at Fighter. "Chaos… you may have bested us, but take comfort in knowing that, someday, another group of brave warriors will come here and destroy you once and for all! Oh wait, why should that be comforting for you?" She looked up and smiled at Chaos.

Chaos' smile immediately turned into a frown. "Insolent wench! To the void with you!"

A robed figure resembling the Grim Reaper slowly materialized behind White Mage. She knew it was there, but did nothing about it. She had already accepted her fate and was prepared to, hopefully (in her mind, we know better), join Fighter in heaven. She leaned down and kissed Fighter on the lips.

"I love you Fighter. If I am heaven-bound, please wait for me. I'm coming." She held Fighter as tightly as she could, even when the transparent sickle pierced into her back, which left no visible wounds but instead dealt a deathblow to her soul. She fell onto Fighter's chest, still holding on as tight as she could, even as the world darkened around her. "Fight... er…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So passes the last of the Light Warriors, White Mage. May your time in heaven be more blissful than it ever was on this mortal coil.

So… how was it? I personally felt more and more heart-broken every time I had to kill another Light Warrior. Haha. It took everything I had to prevent myself from making a somewhat happier ending. What I DID do though was leave room for another possible story. Since it take some time for Chaos to get healed up and since time may flow differently in his time/space, perhaps another group of Light Warriors can come around and put an end to Chaos. Not sure yet if I wanna do this quasi-sequel, but we'll see. Anyway, please leave reviews and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it!


End file.
